1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for providing substantially lateral and/or rearward vision to a user of the apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to mirror apparatus which can be used on either the driver's side or passenger's side of a vehicle and which can be remotely controlled to electro-mechanically rotate symmetrically about a neutral position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the operation of a vehicle, a driver must be continually aware of what is to the side of and behind him or her. In certain situations of everyday driving, the presently known types of locally manually adjustable side and rearview mirrors found on our vehicles are adequate to provide this lateral and rearward awareness. However, many times this type of mirror is inadequate. For example, when a driver of a tractor-trailer is trying to maneuver the trailer, a varying field of side and rear vision is required. To use the standard locally manually adjustable side or rearview mirror would be a time consuming and inefficient way to obtain adequate vision. Furthermore, such a manually adjustable mirror may create a dangerous situation for people in the vicinity of those drivers who neglect to make the necessary adjustments and merely drive blindly. Therefore, there is a need for a mirror which can be remotely electro-mechanically rotated to effect an expanded rearward field of vision.
This general need has been recognized as indicated by a number of patents known to me. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,392 issued to Suzuki et al. discloses a type of rotatable mirror including a drive motor, a plurality of gears, a fixed position screw shaft, and various other elements. Other types of rotatable mirrors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,176 issued to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,079 issued to Clark et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,464 issued to Clark. Other patents known to me which disclose adjustable mirrors include:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued to ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,538 Oskam U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,398 Zoursel U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,080 McKee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,633 Haley U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,528 McKee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,295 Kobrehel ______________________________________
Although these references suggest several proposals for meeting the general need of a rotatable rearview mirror, I believe there are several more specific needs not met by these references. For example, such a mirror should be lightweight, yet durable so that it can be easily manufactured. This light-weight feature permits the use of smaller, more simplified, and therefore more easily maintainable, elements. The durability feature creates the need for a covering to protect the mirror from adverse environmental conditions.
There is also the need for an electro-mechanically rotatable mirror to have a means which may be adjusted to control the tightness of the rotation of the mirror. Such a means is necessary to compensate for the differences of the individual components used in each mirror so that the correct degree of tightness can be initially established. Furthermore, as the mirror is subjected to the wear and tear of use, the degree of tightness may need to be adjusted. Therefore, if such an adjustable means were not provided, an entire new mirror assembly would have to be purchased when the old mirror became worn.
I believe that there is the need for an electro-mechanically rotatable mirror which may be mounted on either side of a vehicle without requiring substantial modifications. Such a versatile unit leads to manufacturing economies not possessed by less versatile units which may have been previously proposed. This versatility raises the need for a mirror which can be reversibly rotated.
Because I believe these needs have remained unsatisfied prior to the present invention, I also believe that no previously disclosed device known to me indicates either singly or in combination, the present invention.